moviedatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Dreams
Dreams are the funny pictures you see inside your head while you are sleeping. Most of the times they involve sex. Dreams that have an adverse or frightening effect on the dreamer are referred to as nightmares. Oddly, these too are usually about sex. The content and purpose of dreams are not fully understood, though they have been a topic of speculation and interest throughout recorded history. The scientific study of dreams is known as oneirology. Dreams plays an important role in movie fiction, as they provide a convenient vehicle for plot and character exposition, recapping events from previous installments and foreshadowing future events. They may also be used as filler material if a particular script does not meet the required running time for a particular film. In film * Babadook, The * Children of the Corn III: Urban Harvest * Freddy vs. Jason: Jason Voorhees has a dream wherein he stalks and kills a young camp counselor named Heather by pinning her to a tree with a machete. As she dies, her face morphs into images of other people that Jason has killed. Lori Campbell has a dream in a police station where she sees blood dripping from the ceiling, and then a little girl with no eyes warning her that Freddy Krueger is coming. Blake Mueller has a dream wherein Freddy attacks him as a shadow, but Freddy is too weak at this point to kill him. A drunken Gibb Smith passes out in a corn field and has a dream that she is inside Freddy's boiler room where he terrorizes her. Mark Davis has a dream of his brother's suicide. Freddy sets Mark on fire and burns the words "Freddy's back" on to his back. Stoner Bill Freeburg has a waking dream wherein Freddy appears before him as a caterpillar. A tranquilized Jason Voorhees dreams of the childhood incident wherein he drowned. Freddy torments him by pushing him down into the lake. Lori Campbell dreams of trying to help Jason, then dreams of being attacked by Freddy in her own home. She pulls Freddy out of her dream. * Friday the 13th (1980): Alice King experienced a night of sheer terror and depravity when a woman named Pamela Voorhees began slaughtering all of the counselors at Camp Crystal Lake. Alice survived only by decapitating Voorhees with a machete. Afterward, she took a rowboat into the middle of the lake where she passed out. She dreamed of Pamela's late son, Jason Voorhees, whose deformed body lunged out of the lake to attack her. * Friday the 13th Part 2: Even two months after the harrowing experience at Camp Crystal Lake, Alice Hardy still suffered intense nightmares of her final conflict with the madwoman Pamela Voorhees. In the dream she recalled being terrorized by Pamela and discovering the bodies of boyfriend Steve Christy as well as camp cook Annie before beheading Mrs. Voorhees with a machete. She also dreamed of the dream she had wherein the moldy body of Jason Voorhees emerged from Crystal Lake to attack her. * Haunting of Molly Hartley, The * Haunting of Morella, The * Saw 3D: Jill Tuck had an intense nightmare wherein she became a victim of Mark Hoffman. In the dream, she was suspended over a section of track and he sent a bladed rolling machine in her direction that sliced her in half. Category:New Nightmare (1994)/Miscellaneous Category:Freddy vs. Jason (2003)/Miscellaneous